


Stress

by getdownkyh



Category: Day6 (Band)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-06
Updated: 2020-11-06
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:07:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27415480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/getdownkyh/pseuds/getdownkyh
Summary: You hadn’t been able to see each other since Younghyun had been even busier preparing for his unit debut. It was endearing to see how excited he was to work on music again; he’s always been enthusiastic in everything he worked on but working on music really pushes him to work even harder. But that also meant even more burden and pressure being put on him, especially since he is the type to be extra hard on himself.
Relationships: Kang Younghyun | Young K/Reader
Kudos: 9





	Stress

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by Young K’s live where he mentioned that his scalp hurt for the first time when dyeing his hair, possibly due to stress ☹️

You hadn’t been able to see each other since Younghyun had been even busier preparing for his unit debut. It was endearing to see how excited he was to work on music again; he’s always been enthusiastic in everything he worked on but working on music really pushes him to work even harder. But that also meant even more burden and pressure being put on him, especially since he is the type to be extra hard on himself.

You tried your best to send daily reminders for him to not skip his meals, get enough rest and to remind him that he’s doing great.

It was a Friday evening, and you just arrived home when a call from him came.

“Hi!” You were certain he could hear you smiling through the phone.

“What are you up to?” Younghyun asked, his voice slightly tired but there was a slight tone of excitement in his voice.

“Hmm.. Like every other Friday night during this…time, probably just order food in and keep myself as cozy as possible,” you paused for a second and added, “while missing my hardworking, handsome boyfriend.”

Younghyun laughed on the other end of the line, “You know I have practice tonight, but Dowoon and Wonpil have a different schedule. Working alone tonight makes me feel like everything is harder..”

One thing about Younghyun is that whenever he wanted to ask you for something he would always indirectly hint at it instead of saying it directly. You found the behaviour adorable but always liked to tease of him for it.

“Hmmm so practice is a bit lonely? Without them?”

“I mean, it is, but they’re not the only ones who can keep me company… I think?”

“Do you want me to come over?”

“Yes, please.”

“You’re cute when you don’t know how to ask me for something.”

“Hey, not fair, you were the one who said you missed me first.”

____

You arrived at his practice room, snacks in your hand. You lightly pushed the door open as to not disturb him but the moment he saw you, he placed down his bass and walked over to enclose you in a hug.

“I missed you too.” He actually sounded even more tired in person and you were glad that he seemed to find comfort in your company.

“I brought snacks.” You spoke, your voice muffled by your face being squished into his chest.

Younghyun kissed the top of your head, “I’m already full. My heart is so full just by having you here.”

You lightly nudged him, “Okay Mr. Lyricist. If you don’t want them let me give these to D-“

“Nevermind I’ll have it.” He took the snacks from your hand and gave you his signature smile, dimples showing.

Younghyun took your hand and walked to the couch, his thumb gently rubbing your skin. He sat down and directed you onto his lap, which you willingly obliged to.

Now that his face was just inches away from you, you were able to see his face clearly. He was beautiful, breathtakingly so, but what caught your attention at that moment was the fatigue signs evident on his face. You couldn’t help but feel bad for him but you knew instead of expressing your sympathy, giving him encouragement is a better way of showing support.

You took his face in your hands and Younghyun smiled, enjoying the way your touch felt.

You gently pushed his bangs away from his forehead, “I like your new hair color.”

Younghyun smiled lazily at you, “I like how you’re always wearing my shirts.”

You took his hand in yours and started tracing his callouses with your fingers, “I thought you purposely left them at my place for me to wear.”

Younghyun laced your hand in his and continued, “Maybe I did. I like how you always look really good in my clothes. But then again you look good with anything on.

Or with nothing on.”

You jokingly made a face at him and he laughed, pulling you towards him into a kiss.

The kiss was soft, not rushed,the kind that makes your heart flutters. Starting with him just ghosting his lips above yours, as if challenging, teasing you to close the gap. You smiling into the kiss as you connected your lips together, your arms naturally wrapping around his neck.

You could feel him gradually deepening the kiss, his grip on your hip becoming tighter. For a second Younghyun could feel himself almost losing control. Simply kissing you made him feel his pent up stress slowly dissipating away. He was addicted to you but he wasn’t complaining.

You gently pushed his chest away as you felt yourself running out of breath. Younghyun chuckled as he pulled away from the kiss, the sight of you blushing and flustered had always been a treat for him.

He pushed a strand of your hair behind your ear, “I think I’ve forgotten how you look like with nothing on. FYI, I’m a visual learner.”

**Author's Note:**

> archiving my fics. alternatively posted on Tumblr.


End file.
